The Twelve Days of Christmas
by swaggyzebraTW
Summary: Final Shot of my "Twelve Days of Christmas" thing, and it's a biggy! A series of twelve small drabbles/one-shots that I will be adding throughout the day, so keep an eye out for them. Each chapter will feature a different one, so there is something for everyone! Clace, Simabelle, Malec, Robert/Maryse. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone, this is my final gift to you!
1. Snowball Fight

**AN: YOU MUST READ THIS OR NOTHING IN HERE WILL MAKE ANY SENSE TO YOU. Okay, this final shot is much different than my previous ones, as I am trying to go out with a "BANG" of sorts. Every single one of these POV changes, means that it is the start of a small drabble/one-shot. Sorry if that confuses, but not all of these things are connected. Anyway, hope you all enjoying the past month of stories from me, and I wish you all the Merriest of Christmases and the happiest of New Years and any other holidays you happen to celebrate. **

_**Jace's POV:**_

637 Words

I ducked under an incoming snowball; letting it fly by my head and into the snowbank behind me. Looking up, I saw that the shot had been graciously sent from either Alec or Magnus, and I decided that it would be a great idea for me to retaliate.

I reached into the snow, about to make a ball myself and declare what would become one of the biggest snowball wars of history, when I felt liquid pour around my hand. Glancing down suspiciously, I noticed that the snow was melting around where my hand had been placed. Where the snow had been, grass now showed, and a puddle of water was surrounding my slender pianist fingers.

Another ball whizzed by my head, also shattering upon impact with the snowbank several feet behind me. '_Think, Jace,_' I admonished myself, knowing I had to think quickly if I was to avoid being attacked entirely. I had yet to have been hit, and I planned on keeping that way.

I saw another chunk sailing in my direction, and used a move similar to ones used in _"The Matrix"_ in order to avoid the ball. I chuckled at the memory of last night: Clary and I had a movie night, in which she had finally decided to show me _"The Matrix._" I had to say, although the moves were obviously unrealistic and impossible for a mundie, the film wasn't half bad.

"Goddammit, Alec!" I heard Magnus shout from their own snowbank fortress. "You have to _hit_ him, not just keep missing!"

"He hasn't thrown back yet." Alec defended, pausing momentarily to presumably grab another hunk of snow from the ground. "We can still get him."

I ran back a few feet, taking cover behind the bank of white. Looking back down at my hands, which had tried once more to unsuccessfully gather another hunk of snow, I cursed the Heavenly Fire running through my veins.

This wasn't the first time I was loathing the curse, as there had been many drawbacks to it. First of all, Clary and I were barely able to touch each other without her being burn to a crisp. Also, I was always too warm, and could no longer stand sleeping with any sheets or blanket on top of me. I couldn't wear my leather jackets without suffocating, and that was seriously beginning to cramp my style. To make matters even worse, I couldn't even handle a little bit of snow.

Not that the Heavenly Fire was entirely bad, I guess it had some perks. In example, I could never get cold. No longer did I have to worry about Maryse lecturing me about wearing another scarf or something. Also, demon hunting had become a lot easier, as all kinds of demons would crumple under contact with my own skin. I was practically immune, and they couldn't touch me without hurting themselves in the process. I was like my own weapon, or even more so than I was before. Now, I was like an angel blade. That could move. And kill things without assistance.

"Jace, watch out!" I head Clary's familiar voice shout out, and I turned just in time to spot another snowball heading my way.

I jumped a little to the right, and patted the spot next to me, motioning for Clary to sit down. "Hey," I greeted her.

"Hey, yourself." She said, smiling. "You're under attack, you know that, right?"

I nodded, moving my hands. "I can't retaliate in the traditional method. My hands melt the snow."

She nodded in understanding. "I guess we'll just have to find another way, then."

"What did you have in mind?" I asked in a flirtatious voice.

Clary grinned nervously. "We run. Quickly."

"Sounds good to me," I said, grasping her hand and preparing to flee.

**AN: Okay, I will be posting the next few of these dribbles as I complete them today, so, either keep an eye out for updates, or read all the ones that I have by the end of the night. I am hoping to have twelve, but you know, just started these this morning, so that might not happen. **


	2. This Dress is too Short!

**AN: Remember, this shot has nothing to do with the last. Sorry if this is confusing. **

_**Clary's POV:**_

675 Words

I looked at my reflection in one of Izzy's full body-length mirrors, and I found myself surprised by what I saw.

Staring back at me was a petite girl, with long strawberry curls draped over her shoulders;, who was dressed in a slutty, striped "Ms. Claus" dress. My feet already ached from the tall, strappy red heels that were tied onto my legs. The makeup on my face was wonderfully well-done, and made me look a little older, but in a good way, I suppose.

Twirling around, I saw that the short bell bottom of the dress rode up further on my thighs, almost exposing my bum in its true glory. My tights were striped, and would cover everything… _down there_, but I still wasn't comfortable with the length of the dress; not that I ever really was with any of Isabelle's choices. She made me push boundaries I wasn't sure were meant to be pushed past.

"Clary!" An impatient voice exclaimed from just outside of the bathroom door, breaking me out of my reverie. "You've been in there for fifteen whole minutes. We have to go!"

I recognized the voice as none other than Izzy's, and responded accordingly. "This dress is way too short, Iz! What the heck were you thinking? There is no way I'm going out like this..,"

She cut me off. "There is, and you will. Jace is waiting downstairs, and we're already late. There is no time for you to change; not that I would allow you to anyway."

I sighed, opening the door. "I look like a slutty version of Santa's wife."

She shook her head. "No you don't, and it doesn't matter. We're going to Magnus' annual Christmas party, and so we have to dress accordingly."

"But," I protested. "Alec is dating him now, so it's not like he won't let us in."

"We're not going to look like a bunch of outcasts, either, Clary. Now come on. You look fine, and Jace will love you in this."

I grabbed a small clutch off her bed on our way past it. "He should love me anyway." I mumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "And he does, Clary, but seriously. He's a teenage boy, who loved it when his girlfriend does something special for him and his smaller self."

I blushed at that comment, following her down the stairs. I tried my hardest to descend without tripping over my heels, and I was quite proud of myself when I managed to hit the bottom step without incident.

Looking up from the floor, I was met with a stunning sight. Of Jace. He was wearing a white tux; which would have looked bad on probably everyone except him, and under the jacket was a white button-down shirt. The tan of his skin was slightly visible underneath the thin material, and I could spot the blackened outlines of runes around his chest. A freshly carved rune was winding its way up the column of his neck, the base of it disappearing under the collar of his shirt. I recognized the design as the grace rune, only he had placed it somewhere different than he usually did. I made note to ask him why in the near future.

A cough startled me out of my musings. "You look good, Clary." I heard Alec say, making his way back into the room.

Jace also snapped out of his momentary bit of speechlessness. "Yeah, you look really lovely, Clary."

I watched as Jace crossed the room, coming to my side much like he had that long while ago, back when we were first going to meet Magnus, only this time, there were no pins for him to pull out of my hair.

"Thanks." I said, blushing. "You look pretty nice yourself."

"Nothing compared to you." He whispered in my ear before pulling away to address the group. "Everyone ready to _partyyyyy_ tonight?"

"Hell, yeah." Izzy said, waltzing past us and out the door, heading outside to presumably hail a cab.


	3. The Perfect Gift for the Perfect Wife

_**Robert Lightwood's POV:**_

812 Words

I stepped out of the taxi, tossing the cabbie a few twenties for his troubles. Part of me felt bad for the scruffy man, as it was Christmas Eve, and he was stuck driving a yellow vehicle through the streets of New York, carrying people to whatever destination they saw fit. Having smelt the cigarette smoke from inside the cab, I reached into my coat pocket, and pulled out a pack of Marlboro's I kept in case of emergencies.

Handing them to the man, I closed the door, and spoke through the open window. "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks, man. You too." The guy blabbered, an astonished look on his face.

"No problem." I said, not unkindly, stepping out onto the sidewalk, remembering the times when I had been addicted to the overpriced sticks of cancer.

The cab pulled away from the curb, leaving me in my lonesome to walk the almost deserted streets of New York city. It was late, probably past midnight, but I had come here with a sole purpose: to find the perfect gift for my wife, Maryse.

With all of the bustle and news of Jonathan's brief resurfaces, and our trying to track him down, I hadn't had the time to go Christmas shopping. I had just gotten back from Paris this afternoon, and I was still feeling jet-lagged from all of the portal use within the past few days, and I all I wanted was to fall asleep, but I felt as though I wouldn't be able to until I found something for Maryse.

Most of the stores were closed at this hour, and almost all of the once vibrantly lit window displays were now darkened and closed off. I scanned along the street, searching for an open store that could sell me something; anything was really better than nothing at this point.

A sudden thought suddenly came to my mind as I remembered my wife looking through a special shadow-hunting catalogue a few weeks ago. She had pointed out a pendant and stele set, similar to our daughter Isabelle's.

The pendant had been green, and promised to detect nearby demon activity. The stele, matching the pendant in color, was also green, although it also had some stunning silver wrapped around its entirety. The two came in a beautiful boxed set; perfect for gifting.

It was at that moment that I remembered that there was a secret shadow-hunting outlet located in the back of an alley nearby. If I remember correctly, it was only a few minutes away by foot, and was open at all times to ensure out safety.

I picked up the pace at which I was walking, and began to head East, which happened to be a shadier side of the city. I wasn't worried. I had a stele in my pocket, and a seraph blade in the bag around my shoulder, and had little reasons o be remotely concerned. I could defend myself.

In little time I was turning down the alley, and I spotted the door to the shop at its rear. Walking up to it, I peered beyond the curtain, and saw that the lights were on, and there was someone at the front register.

I opened the door and walked inside. The head at the cash register turned up, and I found myself faced with an elderly shadow-hunting woman. She smiled warmly at me. "Hello, how can I help you today?"

I searched my memory for descriptive words to describe the object I was searching for. "Um, I was looking for this special gift set for my wife, to give to her for Christmas."

The woman chuckled, getting up from her seat. "Christmas started a full two hours ago, but I think I can help you. What was it that you were looking for?"

I followed her towards the West end of the store. "There was this green pendant and stele set that she saw in a catalogue a few weeks back…"

"Ah Ha!" She exclaimed, clasping her wrinkly hands together. "I know exactly what you're talking about! I saw the same set, and water it myself! Come this way, I think I have a set in the back."

She began to scan the shelves madly, before she pulled a single box from the shelf; handing it to me. "Is this what you're looking for?"

I looked through the see-through part of the box, and spotted the green pendant and stele. I nodded thankfully. "Yes, this is exactly the thing. I can't thank you enough."

The woman lead me to the register. "No need to thank me, I was only doing my job. I bet your wife will love this."

"Me too." I said, handing her a few bills and walking out the door; box in hand. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas." She called back.


	4. 4 SimonIzzy

**AN: If anyone is tired of me flooding their notifications, just tell me in a review and I'll wait until tonight to post the rest. **

_**Isabelle's POV:**_

613 Words

I stood in the back corner of Magnus' mansion of sorts, waiting for Simon to arrive. I had only been here for ten minutes or so, but being by myself, the time had passed slowly.

I had ignored all the stares from various vampires and other down-worlders, even though most of them would have enticed me only a few weeks ago. I suppose my days of countless one-night stands were over, or at least as long as Simon was my boyfriend. Although he wasn't my first, I felt the need to be loyal to him, even though I hadn't really been to anyone else. For the oddest reasons, I felt as though my relationship with Simon was different than anything else I had ever had with someone. I didn't use him for sex; in fact, our relationship had yet to involve it. It was simply slow. Normal. Imperfectly perfect, I suppose.

A tall, blue-eyed, brunette man came over to me, providing a few flirtatious winks as he paused; holding out a silver saucer covered in drinks of various colors. "Do you want a drink?" He slurred, trying his best to be seductive.

I ignored him. "No thanks."

He didn't leave. "What's a pretty woman such as yourself doing here in this corner, _alone?_"

I leaned in towards his ear, teasing him, before giving him the killing whisper. "I'm waiting for my _boyfriend_."

The man pulled away, mouth wide, face clearly displaying the indignance he was feeling. "Well, then." He spat, sauntering away like a drunk in his skinny jeans.

I heard clapping behind me, and I turned to be met with Simon. "Well done, Iz. I'm impressed."

Grinning, I walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Hey, you're here."

He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, inhaling. "What? Did you think I would miss another one of _Magnus Bane's_ parties?"

I shook my head. "You were late. I was getting worried."

He pulled away. "My taxi was late, sorry. I tried to get here as early as I could."

"It's fine." I reassured, and it was. "Do you want a drink or something?"

"No thank you." Simon said quickly, drawing out the 'o'. "After what happened the last time I drank something here, I rather not touch any of this."

"You sure? I bet Magnus has some blood in a back closet somewhere…"

"That's okay, I had some before I came." He said, grabbing my hand. "Wanna dance?"

I ignored the slight amount of dampness on his palm, and nodded. "I'd love to."

As we made our way to the center of the dance floor, I spotted Clary and Jace near the outskirts. They were swaying lightly in each others arms, seemingly in their own little universe. The music pounding through Magnus' speakers wasn't what they were dancing to, and I felt happy for them. It wasn't often that Jace and Clary got to hang out; doing whatever they pleased.

"They are great for each other, aren't they?" Simon said, breaking me out of my musings.

I nodded. "Yeah, they are. But, you aren't jealous of Jace anymore?"

He shook his head. "I have you now, so why should I be? I love you Izzy, and I've realized that you were the one for me all along."

I smiled, pulling his close just as a Dj'ed version of Jingle Bells poured from the sound system above us, and I realized that this might just be one of the best Christmas parties of all time. Not because of Magnus' party-throwing skills, but rather, because I had someone good to spend it with.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Magnus' POV:**_

583 Words

I paced madly through my bedroom, ignoring the calls of all of my guests. I was wearing a tux for this party, which was quite the difference from what I usually wore, which consisted of only some skin-tight boxers and a ton of glitter.

There was little glitter in my hair today, and I was actually making an effort to impress someone. That someone was none other than Alec Lightwood. Although we were already dating, I still felt as though I should make a good faith effort for him, as he does the same for me.

It was about ten o'clock, on Christmas Eve. Tonight was the night for my annual Christmas party, which usually attracted shadow-hunters and down-worlders of every shape, color, and size; all of which wanted to be a part of The High Warlock of Brooklyn's largest party of the year.

Every year for the past hundred and fifty years I had thrown this party, but never before had someone as special as Alec Lightwood promised to attend.

Looking into my floor-length mirror, I gazed at my reflection. I looked good; much different than usual, but more like Alec if nothing else. I looked like someone a little more professional than I actually was, but I looked as though I had put a good-faith effort into getting ready for tonight.

Spotting my dresser in my peripheral vision, I saw my large stash of eyeliners and mascara. My hands reached out, wanting to grab them and smother my eyes with them; as they appeared to be calling my name. Slapping my arm away, I admonished myself. '_No, Magnus. You promised that you would wear as little make-up as possible. For Alec."_

"For Alec." I mumbled to myself, not noticing the new entity that had entered my room during my little thought lapse.

"What's for me?" A familiar voice said from behind me, startling me into turning around.

I stuttered at the sight of Alec, which was a first for me. I seldom stuttered, even when drunk off my ass. "A-Alec. You're here."

He gave me a warm smile. "You look… great Mags. No make-up?"

"Just for you, darling." I said, gaining confidence. "You look dapper as well, I must say. I'm liking the red tux."

Alec gave me one of his trademark blushes, which made me smile. "Glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Alec stated, coming closer. "You didn't have to go without for me, Magnus. You could have worn some if you liked."

I shook my head. "I should get used to going without the stuff. If darkness really is coming, I doubt the clouds will be carrying bottles of glitter and eyeshadow."

"That's probably true. Maybe you should stock up on it." He recommended.

"Will do, Alexander." I replied. "You want to go downstairs and join the party?"

He shrugged so I continued. "We could just stay up here…"

Alec shook his head. "I got all dressed up for this, so I might as well show off. Not to mention, I have to make sure that silly mundie/vampire keeps his hands off my sister."

"Hate to break it to you, Alec, but she's probably done much worse with people much worse than Silus."

"His name is Simon."

"I know." I said, taking his hand in mine as we walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs, ready to join the party.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Maryse's POV:**_

705 Words

I rolled over in my sleep, groaning. I was tired, as Robert and I hadn't gotten back from Paris until late last night. Even though it was probably seven in the morning already, and I knew I should be getting up to cook the family breakfast, but with only a few hours of sleep, I felt as though I wasn't remotely prepared to tackle the day ahead of me.

The alarm on my bedside began to ring full-blare, signaling that it was, in fact, seven in the morning, and time to get up. I sighed, slapping the snooze button with my wrist in a desperate attempt to get the machine to silence itself. I was successful, for five minutes anyway.

I dozed off once more, although I never heard the alarm chime again. Instead, I woke to the smell of pancakes and maple syrup, along with some freshly fried bacon.

My eyes flitted open in suspicion. I felt as though I must be dreaming, but there, right in front of me, was my husband of many years with a large platter in his hands.

Heaping on the saucer of silver was a huge stack of pancakes, saturated in sugary maple syrup, with small sausages and bacon bits on the side. A golden biscuit was steaming in the side, just adding to the breakfast. The food would have been enough for multiple kings, let alone simply myself. Still, even though it was most certainly lavish, I couldn't help my mouth from watering in anticipation of tasting the feast.

"Merry Christmas, Maryse." Robert said softly, bringing the platter to my bedside.

I smiled gratefully. "You didn't have to do all this."

"I wanted to." He reassured me. "You were sleeping in, and I decided that it would be nice of me to make breakfast for you."

"What about the kids?" I asked, taking a large cup of orange juice in my hands.

"Taken care of. I made them all a batch of French toast, and they are eating it as we speak."

He handed me a fork, which I quickly used to dig into the pile of food. "Thank you."

Robert watched me eat; not in an awkward way, but in the way that he kept me company. Little words were spoken as I plowed through the feast, filling my stomach beyond its normal bounds. I hadn't realized how hungry I actually was until this moment, and I figured it was because we had rations while we were on missions, and I worked the food off almost as quickly as I consumed it.

After I finished eating, Robert took the platter, placed it on the floor, and connected our hands together. Reaching behind his back he pulled out a small present, wrapped in green ribbons and bows. My favorite color.

"I got you a Christmas present." He stated, handing me the bundle.

"You didn't have to…" I began, only for him to cut me off.

"Nonsense. You do a lot for me, along with the rest of this family, and I felt as though the least I could do was give you something to unwrap this Christmas."

I gave him a quick peck on the lips in thanks, before I deftly separated the ribbon from the packaging. Looking to Robert, I saw him nod in approval, and I continued. Tearing through the paper, the gift was quickly revealed. I gasped in surprise. "How…"

"I remembered that you had pointed it out a month ago, and an elderly woman down town helped me locate it for you." He explained.

I looked down at the green stele and pendant gifts set, marveling in its beauty. I traced my fingers against the silver chain and wrap along the stele, grinning widely at this point. At the time, I had pointed out the set because I would have only dreamt of actually having it, but Robert had purchased the beauty for me. I was grateful to have someone as special as him, and I was glad that we had the runes of commitment to bind our love together. Forever.

"Merry Christmas, Maryse." He whispered, pulling me into his side for a hug.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Robert."


End file.
